Catching Colds
by Pricat
Summary: Gordon and his young son AJ catch both an Earth and a Melmacian cold making them sick but Rhonda and the others will help them
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I was watching the old Alfer last night again on Youtube but wanted to write this while writing another ALF story on Deviant Art.**

**In this, both the old Alfer and his oldest son AJ catch Earth and Melmacian colds meaning chaos but Rhonda and the others will help them out.**

* * *

It was March but also Spring on the planet Earth as the Shumway family were preparing for Easter but while Rhonda was gone, Gordon ALF Shumway was watching his sons AJ and Pepsi Shumway and were in the backyard playing but rain was beginning to fall making AJ frown, since his Mom never let him play outside when it rained in case he caught cold but Gordon knew cooping up a four year old alien kid was a bad idea.

"Who says we gotta go inside buddy?" he asked AJ.

"Mom when it rains because she thinks we'll get sick." AJ replied stroking Lucky 2 the family pet making Gordon smirk mischievously.

"Let's just stay out here and play some baseball, like when Daddy won a baseball game back home." he said as AJ jumped up and down excitedly since he'd always wanted to play baseball after the story his Dad had told him.

ALF smirked throwing a baseball as AJ ducked which made him sigh.

"Sorry Dad." he said but having fun.

Unaware to both Melmacian males, germs had entered their bodies but causing havoc as both ignored it and were beginning to feel unlike themselves by the time Rhonda was home wondering what they'd been doing while she was gone.

"Nothing much, why?" Gordon said making her smile.

"I brought pizza home for dinner, since work ran late and I don't feel like cooking." she replied as both AJ and Gordon high fived since fast food was one of their favourite food groups.

they were lucky that she didn't know they'd been out in the rain.


	2. Trying To Hide Sickness

**a/n**

**Here's more but hope fans of the old Alfer enjoy.**

**The Earth and Melmacian cold germs are beginning to invade both ALF and AJ's immune systems hours before the annual Tanner family BBQ but Rhonda doesn't know until she sees her husband and son sneezing and coughing like crazy.**

* * *

Rhonda wondered why her husband wasn't eating since normally he would've eaten a whole pizza which was strange and hoped he was okay.

"I'm fine but just not hungry." ALF replied making her stunned knowing he never skipped a meal turning her attention to AJ since be wasn't eating either which worried her, hearing sneezes which made her more worried.

_This is a little strange since Gordon always eat whenever food's around like an unstoppable eating machine._

_I have a feeling they're sick but I'll keep an eye on them just in case like tomorrow at the Tanner BBQ._

_I'll just eat the pizza then._

She ate but was feeding Pepsi and burping him which was cute as ALF normally did it but found him in bed already which worried her.

"Gordon honey you sure you're okay?" she asked him.

His eyes fluttered open nodding his head but looked flushed which sent alarm bells off in the Melmacian female's head and was letting him and AJ rest because maybe they'd get better after sleep.

She was putting AJ to bed.

* * *

_In both ALF and A.J's bodies the Earth and Melmacian cold germs were doing their worst entering their Melmacian immune systems seeing the antibodies in armour looking like Orbit Guards._

_"Halt cold germs, as we're not letting you make this body sick!" one of them said to the leader of the group of germs in both bodies but the germs laughed._

_They fought intensely but the germs wormed their way into the immune system getting stronger and making the bodies they were in sick._

_"Victory is ours boys!" one of the germs said cackling._

* * *

"Owwwww..." ALF said as his eyes fluttered open the next morning beginning to feel terrible but was snillfing as he felt things in his nose sneezing like crazy making him worry, getting out of bed and grabbing tissues sticking them up his nose blowing into them.

His head was beginning to hurt and felt very hot, plus his throat was beginning to hurt too, deciding not to tell Rhonda because he really wanted to go to the BBQ, seeing A.J wasn't well either.

"Let's not tell Mommy okay big guy?" he whispered coughing but feeling terrible.

A.J hugged him to help but both males were coming down with something.

"Guys breakfast's ready!" Rhonda yelled as they went downstairs and entered the kitchen, seeing Rhonda putting pancakes on the table which ALF wanted to eat and couldn't because he wasn't feeling well along with AJ eating anyway.

He and AJ were feeling woozy and not themselves going to get ready to go to the Tanner's house wondering what on Melmac was going on while changing Pepsi's diaper.

ALF was drinking half a litre of Carl Shrub juice since it might help, sneezing and coughing, with mucus dripping from his nose.

"There's no way I'm gonna fool Kate, Willie or Rhonda like this." he muttered softly.

He heard Rhonda say they were ready to go, but he and A.J were leaving and hoped that Rhonda wouldn't find out.


End file.
